Fairytale story time with Yuuki and Zero!
by Yukiko Watakara
Summary: A show where Yuuki and Zero tell fairy tale stories. And the main characters of every story is Yuuki and Zero themselves and also other people from Vk.
1. Cinderella

Yuuki: Hello everyone! This is Yuki Cross at your service and this is… Zero? Zero?

Zero!? What are you doing there!? The show is going to start and you're sleeping there!

Zero: yawn you're so annoying…

Yuuki: And this is Zero Kiriyu my partner

Zero: Actually, I didn't even want to be her partner

Yuuki: Shut up Zero! This is for the school's sake!

Zero: Tsk… school's sake or whatever, WHY SHOULD I BE DOING THIS!?

Yuuki: Calm down, calm down, this is just a show

Zero is pissed at the moment

Yuuki: Anyways, let's start with our first fairy tale story! Lights! Camera! Action!

Zero: Para para!! … Damn why should I say that…

**Cinderella **

Characters:

Yuuki – Cinderella

Zero – Prince

Father of Cinderella – Kaien Cross

Stepmother – Asato Ichijo

1st Stepsister – Ruka Souen

2nd Stepsister – Rima Touya

Fairy Godmother – Sayori Wakaba

Once upon a time there lived a beautiful called Yuuki. Her mother died when she was only a baby, leaving her father alone. When she was already 5 years old, her father remarried a woman with 2 daughters of Yuuki's age. From that day on, she was treated as a slave and was bullied her 2 stepsisters. Years had passed and Yuuki grew into a fine lady.

"Yuuki! Where's my pink dress!?" Ruka exclaimed.

"Yes, I'll get it after I finish cleaning the dishes" Yuuki replied.

"Yuuki! I told you already that I hate wearing this white dress!? Where is my violet dress? Give it to me!" Rima demanded.

"I'll get it right away" Yuuki answered.

"Yuuki! Get me the newsletter at the door!" Asato-san ordered.

"Yes my lady" Yuuki said and hurriedly went to pick it up.

"I heard that the prince will have his birthday inside the castle and it is also when he chooses her bride" Kaien-dono said.

"Really? Really? Ohhh!! I would have the chance to see the prince!" Ruka jumped for joy.

"The prince would surely pick ME!" Rima bragged.

"No! The prince will pick the gorgeous me!" Ruka exclaimed while pushing Rima aside.

"Hey! You--" Rima kicked Ruka's leg.

"Ouch!" Ruka squeaked.

"Stop fighting! Both of you! You two will have the change to see the prince so you should be at your very best" Asato-san said.

"Yipee!" The two girls jumped as their fancy dresses looked like they were dancing.

"Can Yuuki come with us?" Kaien-dono asked.

When Asato-san heard what Kaien-dono said, she glared at him with a murderous intent that kept Kaien-dono silent.

"A slave will never look good on a dress and besides… a slave doesn't deserve to attend the prince's ball" Asato-san frankly said.

Yuuki went back to the kitchen and started crying "I'll ever see the prince…"

The next day, the whole household was very busy preparing for the ball. Yuuki was also busy helping both her stepsisters with their dresses. After all the preparation, everyone except Yuuki went to the castle. Yuuki sat down and kept herself warm beside the fireplace. Tears fell from Yuuki's eyes and as she wiped her face, she was surprised to see a lady standing beside her.

"Oh dear me, tears down such a lovely face!" said the lady.

"Who are you?" asked Yuuki.

"Your fairy godmother" said the lady. "I am supposed to come when you really need me and I think you really need me" said the lady as she giggled and her cheeks went pink.

"What's your name?" Yuuki asked.

"My name is Sayori" Sayori giggled. "Anyways, do you want to go to the ball?" Sayori asked.

"Yes! I really want to go, please" Yuuki answered.

"Well then, bring me 1 pumpkin, and 6 white mice, 3 fat rats, and 4 lizards" Sayori said.

Yuuki hurriedly went to get what Sayori asked and gave it to her.

"Now, let's do some magic!" Sayori jumped and laughed.

The pumpkin transformed into a beautiful carriage while the white mice became very beautiful white horses and the 3 fat rats became 3 handsome coachmen while the 4 lizards became footmen dressed in scarlet.

"And the last touch" Sayori waved her wand and sparkling dust surrounded Yuuki.

Yuuki transformed into a very beautiful lady "Wow, this is such a beautiful dress" Yuuki complimented.

"And this is the best part" Sayori said as she waved her wand again.

Glass slippers that looked very delicate were the shoes of Yuuki. The shoes glimmered very bright.

"Now you're really for the ball" Sayori said as she waved goodbye to Yuuki.

"Just don't forget, everything will disappear when the clock strikes 12" Sayori said.

"Thank you, fairy godmother! Thank you!" Yuuki said with a very wide smile on her face.

Yuuki went inside the carriage and with magic; the carriage flew in the air and went straight to the ball. Yuuki entered the castle and everyone looked at her in awe. She was the very prettiest of all.

"Who is that girl…" Ruka whispered.

"I don't know but she's going to steal our prince" Rima answered.

Prince Zero also noticed Yuuki and quickly approached her.

"Shall we dance?" Prince Zero held his hand out.

"Yes, my prince" Yuuki answered.

Prince Zero danced with Yuuki for the whole evening, it was magic!

The clock began to strike an hour...

"I'll be late! I really must go" said Yuuki.

"Please stay" said Prince Zero. "I want to ask you to…"

ONE... TWO…

But it was too late. Yuuki was already running out of the ballroom.

THREE… FOUR…

As she ran, she lost one of her glass slipper. She had no time to turn back, so she took off her other shoe…

FIVE… SIX…

Ran to the carriage and jumped in. The coachman cracked his whip and the carriage sped away…

SEVEN… EIGHT…

Past the palace guards…

NINE… TEN…

And out of the palace gates…

ELEVEN…

Just before the last note sounded…

TWELVE…

MIDNIGHT!

Yuuki found herself standing all alone in the kitchen in her old rags. Perhaps it was a dream? But then she looked down and saw that she was still holding one glass shoe. She quickly put it in her pocket.

A few minutes later her stepmother and stepsisters were complaining when they came stomping into the house.

"How dare that girl steal the prince from me!" Ruka complained.

"He's my prince not yours!" Rima exclaimed.

Yuuki giggled behind the kitchen door and quickly closed it. The next day the prince announced that he would marry the lady whose tiny foot fitted the glass shoe. As the news came to the household, The 2 stepsisters hurriedly cleaned their feet.

The prince tried and tried every single foot of the young ladies in the village but the slipper wouldn't fit. The last house was the house of Yuuki.

As the prince knocked on the door, the stepmother welcomed him in as the two stepsisters tried to get his attention.

"Alright girls! Fit it in!" Asato-san said.

But after the two wore the slipper, it didn't fit. The prince was in dismay and he noticed the kitchen door was half open.

"Is there someone else living here besides the 3 of you?" Prince Zero asked.

"Ah yes yes! It's only the 3 of us and my husband" Asato-san said while trying to stop the prince from entering the kitchen.

"Please, let me in" Prince Zero said.

"No no no! It's very stinky inside Prince--" Asato-san said.

"Actually, I have a daughter" Kaien-dono interrupted.

"Where is she?" Prince Zero asked.

"Inside the kitchen" Kaien-dono answered.

Prince Zero went inside the room and found Yuuki standing like she's waiting for the prince to find her.

"May you wear this glass slipper lady?" Prince Zero asked.

"Yes, your highness" Yuuki replied.

Yuuki slowly wore the glass slipper and the Prince was surprised that it really fit. Yuuki took out the other slipper and wore it.

"It is you!" Prince Zero smiled and hugged Yuuki.

Both of them got married and lived happily ever after...

The End.

Yuuki: I really like Cinderella

Zero: I hate fairy tales

Yuuki: Zero don't be like that I know you liked it also

Zero: Stop joking murderous intent

Yuuki: Uhh… anyways, thank you for reading our first story! See yah again! Bye bye!

Zero: Don't come back

Yuuki: Calm down…


	2. The frog prince

Yuuki: Hello Everyone

Yuuki: Hello Everyone! It's me again!

Zero: Ah… yo!

Yuuki: Zero! You really don't know how to greet people do you!?

Zero: I don't even like this show! And why should I always be the prince!?

Yuuki: Because!... because… -blush-

Zero: What are you blushing about? You idiot…

-walks away-

Yuuki: Z-Zero!! Uhh… anyways, let's start our next story!

Zero: Para para!! Damn…

Yuuki: Wait for me! Zero!!

**The Frog Prince**

Characters:

Youngest princess – Yuuki

Frog Prince – Zero

King – Kaname-senpai

Once upon a time there lived a good and wise King. He had seven beautiful daughters and he loved them all very much.

One sunny afternoon the youngest princess named Yuuki had nothing much to do, so she went for a walk in the woods. She sat down beside a stream and began to play with her favorite toy, a little golden ball. She threw it high into the air. She loved to see the way it sparkled in the sunlight.

But she threw it too high and fell into the stream with a splash. Princess Yuuki leaned over the water's edge as far as she dared; trying to get it back, but it was hopeless. She started crying.

"I would give anything in the world to have my darling ball back again" Princess Yuuki said aloud.

Just then a frog poked his head out of the water.

"CROAK! I can get your ball back" he said. "All I want in return is the promise that I can eat from your plate and sleep on your bed, and that in the morning you will give me a kiss"

"Oh, how very silly this frog is" thought Princess Yuuki. "What use is a promise to him? He will never be able to leave this stream."

So, feeling very pleased that it would cost her so little to get her ball back, she said, "If you bring me back my golden ball I will promise all you ask."

The frog dived down into the stream and after a while came up with the ball in his mouth and dropped it on the ground. The princess was thrilled. She picked up the ball and ran home, forgetting all about the frog and the promise she had made.

That evening the king held a party for his seven daughters. He had invited seven charming princes to keep them company. They had just sat down to eat when there was a gentle knock at the door, and a soft voice called the king's youngest daughter. Princess Yuuki ran to the door and opened it. There, to her horror, sat the frog.

Princess Yuuki felt terribly frightened. She shut the door quickly and went back to her chair.

"What's the matter, my sweet? Asked king Kaname. "You look pale."

So the princess told him what the frog had said. Everybody thought it was very funny. Everybody, that is, except king Kaname, who was very cross.

"You made a foolish promise" said king Kaname, "and now you must keep it." King Kaname asked the frog to come and sit on the table next to the princess's plate. The frog thanked the king and began to eat.

The whole party watched with disgust as princess Yuuki shared her food with the frog. At the end of the meal the frog said he was tired and ready for bed. Princess Yuuki could not bring herself to touch him, so she carried the frog upstairs on her empty plate and put him down in the corner of her room.

"You can sleep here" said princess Yuuki.

"No" said the frog. "I must sleep on your bed as you promised."

So the princess put the frog on her pillow and cried herself to sleep. In the morning nothing would make her kiss the frog. He didn't seem to mind. He hopped away into the palace grounds.

"Thank goodness that's over. I will never see that ugly frog again" said princess Yuuki.

BUT SHE WAS WRONG.

"CRROAAKK!!"

That night the frog came back, and again he ate from the princess's plate and slept on her pillow. In the morning he waited to be kissed, but the princess couldn't bring herself to do it. The frog seemed to be growing uglier by the minute.

On the third night the frog was back again. For the third time he ate from the princess's plate and lay on her pillow. But tonight as he lay there the frog told a story of such magic and enchantment that the princess fell into a deep and peaceful sleep, in which she dreamed that she had married a prince as handsome as the moon and as bright as the stars.

In the next morning when she woke, princess Yuuki decided to get the kiss over and done with. The frog tilted his head for the kiss. Princess Yuuki, who thought this was the most disgusting medicine, kissed the frog. And suddenly -- the frog was gone, and the prince from her dreams stood before her.

"Oh! What happened?" cried princess Yuuki.

The prince bowed. "I was put under a spell by a wicked witch" he said. "Nothing could break it but a kiss from a princess. I had almost given up hope until you lost your golden ball."

"What's your name?" asked princess Yuuki.

"My name is Zero, prince Zero" answered the prince.

Princess Yuuki could not believe her good fortune at having found such a handsome prince.

"All I wish for now is that you will promise to marry me, and I will love you forever" said prince Zero.

"This is a promise that I will easily keep" said princess Yuuki.

The king was overjoyed when he heard the good news. "I know you will be very happy together and I will give you both my blessings" he said, hugging her daughter.

The next day Prince Zero and Princess Yuuki were married. A very grand carriage with eight fine horses took them back to the prince's palace, and they lived there happily for a great many years.

The End.

Yuuki: That's all for now! Thank you everyone.

Zero: Thanks…

Yuuki: Zero… why are you always cold when you're with me?

Zero: Why are you asking that all of a sudden?

Yuuki: Is it because you hate me that much?

Zero: Not really… anyways, let's go back to the academy already.

Yuuki: Yeah… -sigh-


	3. Sleeping Beauty

Yuuki: Sorry for the wait everyone

Yuuki: Sorry for the wait everyone!

Zero: We have a new story this time…

Yuuki: I hope you'll like it!

Zero: Enjoy…

Yuuki: That's weird… it's the first time you're behave Zero

Zero: I think it's because I'm having fun listening to this… stories… -looks away-

Yuuki: Ohhh… Zero is blushing!

Zero: I'm not blushing!

Yuuki: You are! See, your face looks like a tomato already –giggles-

Zero: Just continue with the story already!

Yuuki: Para para!

**Sleeping Beauty**

Characters:

Sleeping Beauty – Yuuki

Prince – Zero

King – Kaname-senpai

Queen – Sayori

Seventh fairy – Aido

There once lived a king and queen who had all they could ever wish for except the one thing they wanted most, a baby of their own.

Many years went by, and when they had nearly given up hope the queen gave birth to a baby girl and they named it Yuuki. To celebrate their good fortune, they gave their daughter the most wonderful christening.

Like all proud parents they wanted the very best for their baby, so they invited the seven good fairies of the kingdom to be godmothers. Seven invitations were written but only sic handed out, for the seventh fairy could not be found. She had fallen out with her sisters, locked herself away in a tower, and turned her good magic to bad. When the king heard this, he tore up her invitation.

The great day arrived and the castle was packed with people who had come to the party. The six good fairies were the guests of honor. One by one they gave their presents to the baby princess.

BEAUTY,

HAPPINESS,

LAUGHTER,

WISDOM,

AND A VOICE LIKE AN ANGEL.

The sixth fairy was just about to giver her present when the doors of the great hall burst open. There stood the seventh fairy, face as cold as frost, eyes as bright as fire. She came near to the cradle. The queen picked up her sleeping baby and held her tight. The seventh fairy pointed a finger as sharp as a knife.

"I have a present for your precious baby" said Aido the seventh fairy.

"No!" said king Kaname. "Go away and leave us in peace."

Aido the seventh fairy stamped her foot. The castle rumbled.

"You should have invited me to the christening" Aido said. "You will regret this"

She turned and looked at the other fairies. "So my goody goody sisters, what magical presents did you give the baby?"

"Will you please leave!" said king Kaname.

"Leave! LEAVE!" yelled Aido. "I haven't given my present yet! Since this is the way you treat me, here is my gift. When this baby girl is sixteen years old she will prick her finger on a spindle and she will DIE!"

"Arrest this woman!" shouted king Kaname.

Soldiers charged in, but Aido the seventh fairy had vanished.

Queen Sayori cried, and everybody was very upset. Then the sixth fairy spoke.

"I didn't get the chance to give the princess my present. I cannot undo all that my wicked sister has done, but I can make sure the princess will not die. Instead she will fall asleep for a hundred years, until she is woken with a kiss from a prince"

"Why a hundred years?" wept Queen Sayori.

But all the good fairies would say is that if the seventh fairy's curse came about, they were to be sent for.

From that day all spinning wheels were banned from the castle and the whole kingdom. The princess grew up to have all the things the good fairies had promised. She was beautiful, wise, and full of laughter and happiness, with a voice like an angel. She knew nothing about the seventh fairy.

When the princess was sixteen, the king and queen gave a birthday party for her. As always with the parties, there was a lot to be done. No one wanted the birthday girl to get in their way, so the princess passed the time wandering about the castle playing with her little dog. Near her old playroom she saw a door she had never noticed before.

"That's strange" Princess Yuuki said, opening the door "I thought I knew every corner of the castle."

She walked up some winding stairs that led up into a tower, where a wizened old woman sat at the spinning wheel.

"Don't be frightened, my beauty" said the old woman, holding out a hand with fingers as sharp as knives. "I have waited sixteen years to show you how to spin."

The princess went closer, for she had never seen a spinning wheel before. She sat down to spin. At once, she pricked her finger and fell to the floor, fast asleep. Aido the seventh fairy vanished, but her words rang out around the castle.

'THE PRINCESS IS SIXTEEN AND I HAVE GIVEN HER MY PRESENT!"

The king brought his daughter down from the tower and laid her upon a bed with covers embroidered in silver and gold.

The six good fairies were sent for. They soon arrived and went about their work with great care, for they could see into the future and they did not want the princess to wake up alone. Soon the castle and everything in it lay in an enchanted sleep.

In time the castle and the sleeping princess were no more real than a story told to children.

A hundred years later a prince from a neighboring kingdom was out hunting. He came to the edge of the forest of thorns, and wondered what lay behind it. Giants? Goblins? Dragons?

The he remembered his mother telling him a story of a castle in the heart of this forest, where a princess slept whose beauty was given to her by the fairies. Her sleep would last for a hundred years, until she was woken by a kiss from a prince.

As the prince stood there, the hedge of the thorns parted and a path appeared before him. He walked straight through, and the wall of thorns closed in behind him.

At last he came to the room where the sleeping princess lay. Never before had be seen such a beautiful girl. She had lips as red as roses, and skin as soft as petals. He leant over and gave her a kiss. The spell was broken!

The princess opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Is it you, my prince? I have waited such a long time!" Princess Yuuki said.

"Yes, it is me my beloved princess… what's your name?" The prince asked.

"My name is Yuuki, your highness" Princess Yuuki answered.

"And I am Prince Zero" Prince Zero said and kissed Princess Yuuki's hand.

Everyone in the castle woke up and celebrated the princess Yuuki's birthday and also the prince Zero and princess Yuuki's wedding. And they all lived happily ever after.

The end.

Yuuki: That's all for now! Thank you again

Zero: Thank you…

Kaname: For one reason, why can't I be the prince?

Yuuki: Because you're my older brother and Zero is the only one who is fit to be the prince

Kaname: "only one?" that's suspicious Yuuki…

Yuuki: Anyways! See yah again everyone!


	4. The princess and the pea

Fairytale story time with Yuuki and Zero

Yuuki: Hello everyone! Fairytale story time with me and Zero is back!

Zero: Actually, she's the only one that feels excited about all of these…

Yuuki: Oh come on, Zero! Don't be too cold with the audience!

Zero: I'm not being cold! I just don't like this gimmick

Yuuki: Anyways! While Zero is trying to get warm, let us start with our fairytale story! Oh! And the author has something to say.

Author:

Thank you for all the reviews and I noticed that I need some improvements. Well, Fairytale story time with Yuuki and Zero is like Yuuki and Zero are in a TV show. I also noticed that it looks kind of lame because the characters feel like they are not what they SHOULD be. So, I will now add the thoughts of the characters.

Thank you

Yuuki: And so, that's it! I hope everyone will enjoy the story ~ Zero! Say something!

Zero: -silence-

Yuuki: Uhh… okay! Fairytale story time with Yuuki and Zero, Start!

**The princess and the pea**

Characters:

Zero – Prince

Yuuki – Princess

Kaien Cross – Father of Zero

Asato Ichijo – Mother of Zero

Once upon a time, there lived a prince named Zero, who wished very much to marry a REAL princess. His search for a bride took him around the world and back again, which is a very long way indeed.

"_This is so very tiring, why in the world should I go around the world for just a bride?" Prince Zero asked himself._

He met lots of girls who called themselves princesses: pretty ones, plain ones, vain ones, happy ones, sad ones, and mad ones. But there was always something not quite right. It was a problem. How was he to know if they were real princesses?

"_I'd guess that Yuuki is one of those mad ones…" Zero thought_

"_Hey! I heard you!" Yuuki exclaimed._

"_Eh? Why can you read my mind?" Zero asked._

"_Just stop complaining and do what the narrator is saying!" Yuuki told Zero._

At last he gave up and went home, feeling very upset. _"I'm not even feeling upset and actually I'm grateful" Zero said_. There was no point in marrying a girl who was not a real princess. What was to be done?

Then, one wild and stormy night, a princess was being driven home from a party when her car went too fast round a corner, and she was thrown into a ditch.

"_Pfft--- hahaha!" Zero laughed._

"_Stop laughing Zero!" Yuuki exclaimed._

"_Sorry, it was just too funny" Zero apologized._

The chauffeur did not see what had happened and drove on, leaving the princess all ALONE. "Well, this is just bad. Where will I go? The rain is pouring hard and my dress is already very wet" Princess Yuuki said. "No point staying here. I'd better try and find some shelter" Princess Yuuki started walking and finally came to a palace.

"There must be someone here who can help me" Princess Yuuki said to herself.

"_I hope no one helps you…" Zero said._

"_Shut up!" Yuuki pouted._

Princess Yuuki found the palace doorbell and pressed it. The palace butler hurriedly went to meet her. The butler found her with a very wet dress and she was filled with mud. The butler didn't hesitated and opened the gate for her and guided her to the palace kitchen.

While Princess Yuuki was taking her bath, the butler informed King Kaien and Queen Asato about her and ordered the butler to invite the mysterious person to dinner. Princess Yuuki was given a dress and her hair was fixed so that she will look presentable when she meets the King and Queen.

"Who could that mysterious lady be?" King Kaien said to himself.

"Hmm… maybe she's a princess?" Queen Asato said.

"Princess? There is no REAL princess in this world already mom" Prince Zero said.

"Then let us test if she really is a REAL princess, what do you think King Kaien?" Queen Asato suggested.

"That would be a great idea, darling" King Kaien agreed.

"I have given up on finding a real princess and I don't think that mysterious lady would be the one" Prince Zero said and went out of the dining room.

Princess Yuuki entered the room and greeted the King and Queen very politely. "Thank you for letting me stay in your palace, your highness" Yuuki said.

"What is your name?" Queen Asato asked.

"My name is Princess Yuuki from the Kuran clan" Princess Yuuki said.

"So you are a princess?" King Kaien asked.

"Yes, I am Princess Yuuki" Yuuki answered.

"There have been too many girls these days" The queen said, "Pretending to be princesses. There is only one way of knowing if you are really a REAL princess".

While the King and Queen were talking about the plan, Princess Yuuki toured the palace and found Prince Zero sitting in a couch and was reading a book. Princess Yuuki approached him and tried to ask him.

"What are you reading?" Princess Yuuki asked.

"Hm? Are you the mysterious person that was found by the butler?" Zero asked.

"Uhh, yes, I am Princess Yuuki Kuran, nice to meet you Prince…?" Yuuki said.

"I'm Prince Zero" Zero said, with a stern face, he went back on reading the book.

"Uhh… so you're Prince Zero? I heard that you are trying to find a REAL princess?" Yuuki asked.

"Yes, and unfortunately there is no REAL princess anymore in this world" Prince Zero answered her without even grasping air.

"Ohh… is that so?" Yuuki said to herself.

Prince Zero stood up and looked at Princess Yuuki and suddenly said, "If you're saying that you are a REAL princess, then prove it".

"How should I prove it to you Prince Zero?" Yuuki asked.

"Why are you asking me that? You should know what a REAL princess is" Prince Zero marched out of the room and left Princess Yuuki behind in deep thought.

Princess Yuuki walked to her room and was surprised to see a very tall bed with all the mattresses all piled up to one another. "Uhh… Queen, why are there too many mattresses? One is only fine with me" Yuuki said.

Queen Asato smiled, "This is how to prove that you are a princess" Queen Asato said. "If you are really a REAL princess, then you will know why there are many mattresses" Queen Asato smiled and bid good night to Princess Yuuki.

In the morning, the king and queen asked her how Princess Yuuki had slept. "I couldn't sleep at all, your majesty," said the princess, "The bed was so lumpy and bumpy that I am bruised black and blue all over" Princess Yuuki said.

The king and queen were delighted. There could be no doubt that this was a real princess, for only a real princess is tender enough to feel one tiny pea through so many mattresses. The prince was keen to marry her. The princess was happy to marry him too, for it is not easy to find a real prince these days. REAL princes are quite rare.

As for the pea… where do you think it went? Was it made into a soup? Or was put in a museum?

**The End**

Yuuki: And that's the end of our fairytale story for today!

Zero: You were lying were you?  
Yuuki: What? Did I tell a lie?

Zero: You obviously DIDN'T feel that tiny pea with all those mattresses!

Yuuki: -gasp- Shhhh!!! Keep your mouth shut Zero!

Zero: How dare you tell yourself that you ARE a REAL princess?!

Yuuki: A-anyways! That's all for today folks! Bye!

Zero: You liar!!!!

Yuuki: Let's go back to the academy Zero!! –pulls Zero in the arm-


	5. Hansel and Gretel

**Fairytale Story Time with Zero and Yuuki**

Zero: Hello everyone… huh? You're surprised I'm the one greeting you? Well, it's because I don't have any role in this fairytale we have today and I am very happy of it.

Yuuki: Zero!! Why did you leave me behind!? I was just talking to onii-sama and you suddenly walked away.

Zero: I don't care, the audience is already waiting…

Yuuki: Wow, I think this is the first time you cared about the audience or the show.

Zero: I'm just happy because I'm not in the fairytale we're showing them today.

Yuuki: Oh… really…

-Kaname walks in-

Kaname: Yuuki, it's time to start the show.

Yuuki: Yes, onii-sama! Zero, keep the backstage in order, okay?

-Zero ignores Yuuki-

Kaname: Ignore him Yuuki, let us begin our show

_Yuuki: Zero…_

**Hansel and Gretel**

Characters:

Kaname Kuran – Hansel

Yuuki – Gretel

Evil stepmother – Ruka Souen

Father – Senri Shiki

Witch – Seiren

Long ago, a poor woodcutter lived on the outskirts of a large forest along with his family. He had two young children called Kaname and Yuuki. The children's loving mother had died, and the stepmother did not like children.

"_Why in the world am I the father!?" Shiki complained._

"_Don't look at me… I just came here because it was Kaname-sama's orders" Ruka said._

"_Kaname-sama's? He also asked me to join this play… damn it…" Shiki said._

"_Before I get mad at the both of you, please just go along with the show" Kaname interrupted._

"_Y-yes, Kaname-sama!" Ruka and Shiki said while trembling._

When hard times came and even the rich had little, the woodcutter's family had nothing at all. At last the woodcutter said, "How can we possibly manage to feed our poor children when there isn't even enough for ourselves?"

Stepmother Ruka answered, "Well, we must take the children into the woods and leave them there to take care of themselves. That way maybe we will all have a chance. Otherwise, all four of us will starve."

Kaname heard his parents talking. When he told Yuuki what he had heard, she cried. "How can we manage alone in the woods, brother?" Yuuki wept.

"Hush, Yuuki," said Kaname. "We'll think of something."

"_I would just kill those useless parents if I had to… making Yuuki cry is unforgivable" Kaname thought._

"_Onii-sama, calm down, this is a play and please don't kill anyone here" Yuuki told him._

That night Kaname waited until his parents were asleep. Then he crept carefully out of the house and filled his pockets with white stones.

The next morning the parents woke up the children and told them they had to come with them deep into the forest to gather wood. Stepmother Ruka handed them each a small piece of bread to nibble on, and off they went. Kaname lagged behind, dropping stones on the ground from time to time.

When the family was deep in the forest, woodcutter Shiki started a fire to keep the children warm throughout the night.

"Eat your bread and then lie down by the warm fire," said stepmother Ruka. "Your father and I will be back soon, after we have finished cutting wood."

Kaname and Yuuki were so tired that they fell fast asleep after they ate. When they awoke, they were alone in the dark.

"How will we ever get out of this forest?" cried Yuuki. But Kaname told her that when the moon came up, they would find their way home. Sure enough, the bright moon shining on the white stones pointed them toward the path back home.

The tired children reached their cottage at daybreak. Their father was very happy to see them. "Oh! I am glad that the both of you are safe!" Shiki hugged the both of them with warm arms.

"_Don't you dare hug me with those hands that abandoned me and Yuuki in the forest. How dare you call yourself a father… Rima would never want her children to have a father like you" Kaname said._

"_Please, Kaname-sama, don't do this…" Shiki begged._

"_Onii-sama, what are you doing!? Don't glare at our father like that!" Yuuki pinched Kaname's shoulder._

"_Ouch!... alright, alright…" Kaname stood up and made a disgusted face while hugging Shiki._

He had sold the firewood for a good price, so for a while there was enough to eat. But hard times soon came again. Early one morning, the children were again lead into the forest with only a crust of bread.

"Don't worry, Yuuki" said Kaname. "I have left a trail of breadcrumbs so we can find our way back."

Kaname and Yuuki slept until the moon rose and then set out to find the trail. But alas, the hungry birds of the forest had eaten up every crumb. The poor children were truly lost.

"_I can easily kill this birds…" Kaname thought, glaring at the birds that were eating the bread crumbs._

"_My my… what a sadistic person, if you continue glaring like that then the audience would really get scared" Zero said aloud, trying to make Kaname notice._

"_What did you just say?" Kaname glared at Zero with a cold face._

"_Nothing…" Zero walked away and hid in the curtains in the backstage._

Kaname and Yuuki walked all night and all the next day. When they awoke from sleep the third day, they were almost too weak to walk anymore.

Yuuki looked up and saw a beautiful white bird sitting on a branch. The bird sang to the children, and then it flew on ahead.

The children followed the white bird to an amazing little house made of gingerbread and candt. The hungry children broke off a piece of the house and began to eat. Their mouths were full of food when they heard a sweet gentle voice that said, "Nibble, nibble, like a mouse. Who is nibbling at my house?"

The door opened and a young woman bobbled out. She came along slowly because she couldn't see very well.

The children were very frightened, but the young woman said, "You poor hungry children. Come in and I will give you better food."

"Um, are you the owner of this house?" Kaname asked.

"Yes, I am the owner of this house" The woman said.

"What's your name?" asked Yuuki.

"You can call me Seiren" Seiren said.

Seiren gave Kaname and Yuuki a large meal of pancakes and apples and milk. Then the kind Seiren put them to sleep in soft beds under warm covers. They slept wonderfully, never guessing that Seiren who seemed so nice was really wicked. She had built her house of cakes and candies to attract children so she could eat them!

"_That's weird… I thought the woman should be old… why is the description of the woman young?" Yuuki asked._

"_I don't want to be called old…" Seiren answered._

"_Why?" Yuuki asked._

"_Because… because…." Seiren didn't want to tell and kept quiet._

"_Vampires look young but they already lived for… years" Kaname smiled._

"_Ah… so now I understand why Seiren can't answer….Sorry Seiren, I didn't know you were that old and you wanted to keep it a secret" Yuuki said._

"_W-w-what are you talking about!? I'm not that o-o-old!" Seiren exclaimed._

The next morning, Seiren dragged Kaname to a wooden cage and locked him in. Then she woke up Yuuki. "Fetch some water and make dumpling" she told the girl. "Fatten up your brother for me to eat!"

Yuuki began to cry. The wicked Seiren ignored Yuuki's tears and made her cook and clean all day long.

Every morning, Seiren told Kaname to hold out his finger so she could feel how fast he was growing. But Kaname knew that Seiren could not see well, so he held out an old bone for her to feel. This made her believe Kaname was still too thin to eat.

After four weeks, Kaname didn't seem to be any fatter. But Seiren decided to eat him anyway and Yuuki as well.

She told the girl to climb into the big oven to see if it was hot enough to bake bread. But Yuuki, who knew better than to get into the oven, said she didn't know how.

"Foolish girl" said Seiren. She leaned into the oven to show Yuuki how to get into the oven. Yuuki knew just what to do. She gave Seiren a big shove that sent her all the way into the back of the oven. Then Yuuki shut the oven door and ran to free Kaname.

"Kaname, we're saved! The mean woman is dead!" cried Yuuki. She unlocked Kaname's cage, and they hugged each other and danced around the room.

The two children stuffed their pockets with jewels they found in boxes in the house. When they left, they took food with them.

After hours of walking, Kaname and Yuuki came to a wide lake. Yuuki called to a white swan, who agreed to take the children across. Across the lake, Kaname and Yuuki soon found the path for home. When they saw their own house and their father Shiki, they began to run.

The woodcutter laughed and cried with joy to see his children again. He had been very sad since his evil wife had made him leave them in the forest. After his wife died, he searched for the children day and night.

The jewels would buy food for the rest of their days. Their worries were over, and the family lived happily ever after.

**The END.**

"Uhh… what happened to the evil mother?" Yuuki asked.

"I don't know either…" Shiki replied.

"That was a weird… the wife died after four weeks… that doesn't make sense" Kaname thought.

"Maybe my character was killed by the father…" Ruka said.

"There could be something hidden in this story…" Shiki said.

"Would the four of you stop talking about that? We're still on air and the curtains are still open" Zero interrupted.

"Oh, sorry Zero" Yuuki apologized.

"Not your fault" Zero said.

Kaname grabbed Yuuki's hand away from Zero "Don't you dare touch her" Kaname said.

"I didn't even touch her… how stupid" Zero walks away.

"Wait! Zero! I'm going back to the academy with you!" Yuuki grabbed Zero's arm and let loose Kaname's hand.


End file.
